GreatVision Song Contest 7
|presenters = |opening = |host = NDR |interval = | entries = 35 (to date) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = 7 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participants | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participants that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the seventh contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. After Lena´s win in the 6th GreatVision Song Contest with her song "Traffic Lights", she reached 194 points, a new record of Points in the GreatVision History. The Contest move, after the first Edition, to for a second time. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition. So far thirdty-five Countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 6th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that NDR applied. Those were the following: * The venue must be available for at least 3 to 4 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between End of Augsut and End September 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Five cities had applied to host the contest: the capital city Berlin, Cologne, Munich, Dusseldorf and Hanover. Hamburg was withdraw because they was the host of the first edition in Germany. Location Format Confrimed participants Here is a list of all countries they have shown their interest to participate in the seventh edition of GreatVision. Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries Withdrawing countries * the Georgian broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Switzerland. Georgia is free and can use from other players. * the Gibraltar broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Iran. Gibraltar is free and can use from other players. * the Japanese broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Canada. South Korea is free and can use from other players. * the Mexican broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Aland. Mexico is free and can use from other players. * the Nauru broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Belarus. Nauru is free and can use from other players. * the Puerto Rico broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to New Zealand. Puerto Rico is free and can use from other players. * will withdraw because of thier bad results in the previous editions in the Contest. * the South Korean broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Tajikistan. South Korea is free and can use from other players. * the Sri Lanka broadcaster & the Host of delegation annouced their withdraw, because the Host of delegation will change his country to Argentina. Sri Lanka is free and can use from other players.